


Stop and Smell the Sentimentality

by StarlitBawka



Series: Danganronpa Fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (he’s trying to understand them), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dork Naegi Makoto, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Izuru gets embarrassed, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, They’re just being domestic in a grocery store, They’re probably married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitBawka/pseuds/StarlitBawka
Summary: Izuru Kamukura reluctantly takes his husband to the store and has a surprisingly emotional series of thoughts.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Stop and Smell the Sentimentality

A quiet voice came from beside Makoto as he struggled to reach for the box of cookies a few shelves above him.

“You are incredibly stupid when it comes to shopping. I should have done this myself.”

Makoto huffed and turned to look at his partner, lip quirking upwards against his wishes.

“You could’ve. But you never would, would you? You  _ looooove _ me and my company!”

Izuru sighed and returned Makoto’s words with a deadpan expression. “My romantic... _ feelings  _ aside, it is impossible to shop with you. I could get in and out of here with more of the items I came in for than we would get in twice the time you are shopping with me.”

Makoto simply shrugged. “Sometimes life isn’t always about productivity, but rather about taking the time to enjoy it.”

Izuru does not often have the chance to sit and enjoy something. It is not often that he can find something to capture his attention and change his bitter apathy. He supposes that Makoto is one of the few things on this Earth that manages to spark a strong emotion within him. Even if he is riddled with a small ounce of annoyance, he cannot help but feel something...light; something almost bubbly. Trying to analyze these feelings is a challenge, but from what he can tell, they are good ones.

That’s why he is still with Makoto after all this time, after all. Why he still allows the shorter to trail along during his errands, even though after all these years he knows full well Makoto will make these trips longer. Perhaps this time wasted isn’t as wasteful when Makoto is around.

A slender hand reaches from behind Makoto and grabs the cookies he was reaching for. Smiling, Makoto turned around and was greeted by Izuru offering him the box and slouching, hiding his face within his mass of hair. 

Makoto’s smile grew impossibly soft, his eyes impossibly warm. That hidden face could mean only one thing, Makoto learned over the years. Izuru was feeling embarrassed. It didn’t happen often, much less so out in public, but Makoto couldn’t help but cherish his partner’s expressions and small signs of emotions whenever they came into the limelight. 

Putting the cookies in their cart, Makoto grabbed Izuru’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Let’s go to the beverage fridges, yeah? We’re almost out of juice.”

First; a pause. Then; a hesitant nod and gentle squeeze of hands. 

“Of course. But do not think this will make me forget about our need for dinner supplies. Don’t think of complaining, for it was you who decided to invite his sister to dinner and proceeded to neglect informing me.”

Makoto sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t even really mean to write this but god I’m glad I did  
> Remember what I said in my last one shot about my next one not being good to Makoto? So yeah I guess I lied
> 
> Shipping this was completely accidental but I’ll be damned if I said I didn’t end up loving them.
> 
> Rose if you read this don’t judge me I’ll cry
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
